Shinigories
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas faire de pactes avec le diable. Le problème, c'est qu'il sait faire passer ses pactes pour de simples plaisanteries. HXT pour le Nowël de Rea!


**Shinigories**

 **Auteur** : Rain on your back

 **Pairings** : HaoXTamao, un peu TamaoXJeanne... vaguement.

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei.

Ceci est une partie du cadeau de Noël pour Realgya! Ca fait du bien de te voir revenir sur le fandom. J'ai pourtant pas l'impression que tu sois partie... Tes textes sont toujours aussi frais et mignons et justes, et voir tes alertes me fait toujours très plaisir!

Ce petit truc est venu d'une overdose de Gravity Falls. Pendant un moment j'ai douté... douté très fort... parce que je trouvais le ship trop léger. Mais en même temps, j'ai adoré écrire ça, et j'ai cru pressentir que le JjXTam ne te déplaisait pas. Donc voilà... Moi je dis, threesome et on est tous contents! Les shinigories, c'est le jeu auquel jouent Hao et Tamao. Ca marche beaucoup mieux en anglais qu'en français (vu notre tendance à finir nos verbes de la même façon par exemple) mais j'ai fait de mon mieux!

* * *

Un silence paisible régnait sur la maison. C'était le genre de silences que Tamao appréciait; celui qui semblait tout chaud, tout doux comme un édredon qu'on enroule autour de soi.

Une tasse de thé à la main et son carnet de dessin dans l'autre, la jeune femme profitait de son jour de liberté. A force de trimer sous les ordres d'Anna, elle en avait presque oublié ce qu'était le repos; pourtant c'était bien agréable de ne rien faire. Levant les yeux de son croquis du moment, elle nota l'heure sur le micro-ondes. La bibliothèque fermerait bientôt; Jeanne serait rapidement de retour. Peut-être devait-elle mettre le repas en route...

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Jeanne avait pénétré sur le territoire japonais. Elle avait l'opportunité de faire un stage de six mois et Tamao, heureuse de l'avoir si près pour une fois, l'avait invitée dans son petit appartement. Après près de deux ans loin l'une de l'autre, c'était pour le moins agréable; Tamao avait d'ailleurs découvert tout un pan de la personnalité de son amie qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Jeanne était timide, facilement perdue dans la ville et dans ses devoirs, empotée, fragile; dans ce monde humain c'était tout d'un coup Tamao l'adulte - Jeanne n'aurait dix-huit ans que dans trois mois, et encore, selon les estimations faites autour de sa naissance. C'était assez bizarre, et puis plutôt agréable. Elle ne se sentait plus si petite auprès de la Française.

Ayant fini son thé, Tamao alla poser la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et s'étira. La meilleure chose à faire était de l'appeler, sa Française, pour avoir une idée de ce qu'elle avait encore le temps de faire avant de mettre leur repas sur le feu. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme posa le pied dans le salon, où elle avait laissé son sac. L'œil distrait, elle fit le tour de la pièce sans l'apercevoir; cependant, sur la table basse, elle distinguait quelque chose.

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Elle était assez sûre d'avoir rangé toute la pièce le matin même, et pourtant voilà qu'un livre semblait avoir été oublié. Curieuse, elle s'approcha pour mieux distinguer la couverture - et faillit pousser un cri. Qui avait pu sortir ce livre de sa protection de métal? Jeanne, même si elle ne s'en séparait pas, ignorait scrupuleusement l'objet. Ses esprits, alors? Non. Conchi et Ponchi n'oseraient pas, même pour une bonne blague, se mettre les deux filles à dos. Tamao promena son regard sur la pièce; mais il n'y avait personne. Le silence se fit lourd soudain; elle pouvait entendre son propre souffle, les battements de son coeur alors qu'elle avançait vers l'ouvrage. La couverture de cuir bleu, sombre, semblait inoffensif. D'ailleurs, il l'était, non? Elle n'avait qu'à le remettre dans son coffret et tout irait bien.

Tamao prit une grande inspiration, et saisit l'objet par sa tranche.

"Aïe!"

Elle le lâcha aussitôt; il était brûlant. Le livre tomba sur le sol et s'ouvrit en grand, libérant comme une espèce de nuage de vapeur qui la força à reculer. Que se passait-il...?

Quand la vapeur se dissipa enfin, une espèce de fantôme se tenait devant elle, appuyé sur la table basse. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua de s'arrêter de battre. Oh non. Non non non non non... Jeanne allait être furieuse; Jeanne allait horriblement lui en vouloir.

Le souffle lui manqua; elle n'arriva qu'à articuler, péniblement, le nom de l'apparition: "H-Hao!"

Sa réaction sembla plaire au fantôme. C'est vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air drôle, avec ses joues écarlates, ses genoux qui commençaient à trembler. Ouvrant les bras, le fantôme l'invita à s'approcher. "Lui-même. Ravi de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié... Tamao, n'est-ce pas? La petite sœur de Yoh? Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait à toi qu'on me confierait."

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tamao répondit, "je ne suis pas... euh..." Elle s'embrouilla dans sa phrase. Pouvait-elle lui révéler cette information? Probablement que non. Moins il en savait, mieux ce serait. Elle ne savait même pas comment il pouvait être là. Devait-elle courir au téléphone, avertir Jeanne?

Ses yeux la lâchèrent enfin, se promenant sur la pièce. Sur un mur, il remarqua un collage d'images des deux jeunes filles. Jeanne venait de le finir. Soudain Tamao se prit à vouloir que Jeanne ne l'eût pas accroché là. "Oh, comme c'est mignon. Toi et Maiden, alors? Je n'aurais pas deviné." Le ton était ricanant, comme s'il avait trouvé une prise sur elle.

Tamao rougit de plus belle. "Q-quoi? Non! On est juste - juste colocataires!  
\- Je vois. C'est elle qui m'a scellé, alors?"

Tamao ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa. Serra les lèvres. Cela ne servait plus à grand chose, Hao semblait tout deviner rien qu'en regardant autour de lui. Tamao avait repéré son sac; il était posé près de la porte. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le récupérer discrètement...

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, je le sens bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de trembler comme ça, Tamao, je suis inoffensif. Tu te souviens?"

La jeune femme sursauta presque. Le fantôme s'était soudain déplacé près d'elle. Tremblait-elle vraiment? Elle n'arrivait pas à en être sûre. Elle se sentait tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Vers où devait-elle se précipiter? "C-comment êtes-vous sorti du livre?" Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche aux détails. Qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait.

Hao lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, s'allongeant presque. "Oh, j'ai toujours pu le faire. Je n'en avais pas envie avant, c'est tout."

Tamao sentit quelque chose dans ces mots, sans bien comprendre quoi. "Q-qu'est-ce qui a changé?  
\- Mais rien... je m'ennuie, j'imagine que tu peux le comprendre? Sept ans dans un livre, j'ai eu le temps de retourner chaque page," ricana-t-il. Avant qu'elle ne puisse questionner plus avant, il continuait, "alors je viens te proposer un petit jeu.  
\- Un jeu?" Trop surprise pour rejeter l'idée, Tamao fronça les sourcils. Hao était nonchalant, princier, tranquille - trop tranquille. Ne devrait-il pas s'inquiéter quant à sa situation? Être en colère? Vouloir se venger?

Le sourire d'Hao semblait contenir quelque chose comme cette promesse. "Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu connais le principe... C'est une question de réflexes. On choisit un thème, par exemple... les fleurs, ou les épices. Puis quelqu'un lance un mot - "Gueule-de-loup," par exemple, et tu réponds par un mot qui commence par la dernière lettre du mot lancé. "Primevère" marcherait ici. "Rose," ne fonctionnerait pas; "Etoile," non plus. Et il ne faut pas répéter les mots de l'autre. Tu as compris?"

Quelque chose comme une sonnette d'alarme vrillait les oreilles de la jeune femme. "J-je ne sais pas si je veux jouer," parvint-elle à souffler.

"Tu devrais." La voix d'Hao était enjouée, innocente; mais il y avait quelque chose de ténébreux dans son ton.

Tamao avala sa salive. "Q-quel thème voulez-vous utiliser?"

Hao frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre comme un enfant amusé, et se rapprocha encore. "Je pense que tu vas deviner toute seule. Je commence! 'Écartèlement.'"

Tamao resta interdite. La sonnette se fit plus stridente.

"Pas d'idée? Oh, comme tu ne connais pas le jeu, je vais t'aider encore un peu. Le mot suivant pourrait être, 'torture.' Tu as une idée? Non? Rien? Moi je vois 'éviscération.' 'Noyade.' 'Éclatement.'  
\- J-je n'aime pas votre jeu," souffla Tamao. Elle était coincée contre le bras du canapé. Bien sûr, il n'était qu'un fantôme, et elle aurait probablement pu s'enfuir en le traversant; mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Hao lui sourit.

"Tu n'aimes pas? Quel dommage."

Le portable de Tamao se mit soudain à sonner. Elle sauta hors du fauteuil et alla chercher son sac. Sans quitter le fantôme rieur des yeux, elle en sortit l'objet, décrocha. "Oui?  
\- C'est Jeanne," lui glissa Hao, couvrant la voix de son interlocuteur. Il s'était de nouveau transporté auprès d'elle, manquant la faire trébucher. Elle recula contre le mur.

"D-désolée, je ne vous entends pas.  
\- Elle va être à l'hôpital.  
\- C-ca passe très mal, s'il vous plaît, répétez plus lentement...  
\- Elle va mourir," ricana Hao, et Tamao entendit enfin, comme sous l'eau, un répondeur un peu agité. 'Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Tamamura, n'est-ce pas? Vous vivez avec mademoiselle Maxwell? Elle a fait un malaise. Je vous donne l'adresse de l'hôpital..."

Tamao ne regardait plus Hao. Sans lâcher le téléphone, elle se précipita vers ses chaussures et son sac, y fourra le nécessaire tel qu'on le lui indiquait.

"Tu devrais m'écouter," souffla Hao quand son interlocuteur raccrocha enfin. Tamao l'ignora; elle prenait déjà son manteau et son bonnet. Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte. "Tant pis pour toi. Elle va mourir par ta faute. Mais ça ne me regarde pas..." Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Agir ainsi avait un goût de fuite; mais Jeanne avait besoin d'elle. Tenir tête à un fantôme n'était absolument pas comparable.

* * *

Jamais un trajet en taxi ne lui parut plus long. Hao ne l'avait pas suivie, heureusement; peut-être qu'il était tout de même encore accroché au livre, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Jeanne. Jeanne saurait quoi faire.

Une fois devant l'hôpital, Tamao paya et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Avec un peu de chance, on l'attendait, et elle trouverait son amie facilement...

Cela ne fut pas exactement le cas. Après s'être présentée, elle fut priée d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Malgré son envie de retrouver Jeanne, la Japonaise obéit.

Un grand brin de femme se tenait près de la porte. Elle lisait quelque chose sur son téléphone, et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le visage de Tamao sembla la réveiller, et elle s'approcha; elle avait une photo dans les mains.

"C'est vous, Tamao?"

Le ton était rude, un peu bourru. La stature de l'inconnue elle-même était un peu inquiétante; on eût dit une joueuse de basket.

"O-oui. On m'a dit que quelqu'un a-avait trouvé...  
\- C'est moi qu'ai trouvé votre amie, oui. Je faisais un footing dans le quartier. Elle est tombée devant moi, comme ça, au coin d'une rue, juste devant moi. J'ai pensé qu'elle faisait une crise d'anémie, mon frère fait ça..."

Tamao acquiesça, inquiète. "Ils vous ont dit ce qu'elle avait?"

L'autre secoua la tête. "A moi, rien. Ils ne parlent qu'à la famille. C'est votre copine?"

Tamao rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui? "A-ah, non. J-Jeanne est mineure, et, euh, elle est Française. Je suis responsable pour elle au Japon," expliqua Tamao avec un certain malaise. Evidemment, se rappeler que Jeanne, Jeanne si forte et mature, était encore considérée comme une enfant par leur entourage n'était pas facile; mais dans le regard de l'étrangère elle lisait comme quelque chose d'accusateur. Aurait-elle dû insister pour suivre Jeanne? Mais elle ne voulait qu'aller à la bibliothèque pour une petite heure...

"Je vois. Bon, vous lui direz que j'espère qu'elle ira mieux, et de faire plus attention à elle. M'enfin, voilà, je vous rends la photo; c'était juste pour vous reconnaître," fit la jeune femme en lui tendant la photo. "Au revoir, mam'zelle."

Tamao eut à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait déjà filé. Un peu sonnée, elle resta comme un lion en cage dans la petite salle d'attente. Bientôt on vint la chercher.

"Je vous emmène voir le médecin de la petite," fit l'homme qu'elle suivit."Je ne peux rien vous dire quant à sa situation."

Tamao acquiesça, refroidie par la sécheresse de ces paroles. Mais bientôt ils avaient rejoint une femme en blouse blanche. "Bonjour. Mademoiselle Tamamura, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle acquiesça. Le médecin commença par expliquer l'intervention déclenchée par l'appel de la joggeuse, puis les examens faits sur la jeune femme évanouie.

"Mais elle s'est réveillée, n'est-ce pas?"

Le médecin hocha la tête. "Il y a une petite demi heure, dans le camion. Elle n'a pas dû rester inconsciente plus de vingt minutes. Pour l'instant, ses résultats sont tous négatifs, mais ses fonctions vitales sont toutes un peu en-dessous de la norme, alors nous aimerions la garder en observation. Y a-t-il quelqu'un de sa famille à contacter?

Tamao se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée. "Hmm, elle a un père en Italie, mais - comme je l'ai dit à l'entrée, je suis responsable d'elle ici..."

Son malaise était plus ou moins évident, et le médecin laissa une espèce de silence s'installer, comme si elle attendait encore quelque chose. "Ca devrait aller, alors. Laissez-la nous cette nuit, demain nous saurons ce qui peut se passer.  
\- D-d'accord. Je peux la voir?" Tamao risqua un regard vers la porte entrouverte. Le médecin la considéra, puis acquiesça.

"Vous avez bien rempli tous les papiers, pour qu'on puisse vous joindre? Tant mieux. Allez-y."

La jeune femme acquiesça, remercia le médecin en s'inclinant et se glissa dans la chambre lumineuse.

Jeanne était assise sur son lit. Elle semblait toute petite et presque transparente sur le lit verdâtre, et Tamao ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les mots d'Hao. Ce bout de fille à peine fini était mourant. Ou mentait-il? Elle ne pouvait réellement en être sûre.

Se rapprochant de l'albinos, Tamao s'assit sur le bord du lit. Jeanne avait les yeux fermés; elle sembla ne l'entendre qu'alors, et elle eut un sourire gêné. "Salut, Tam.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Jeanne leva les mains, comme pour se défendre. L'effet était quelque peu diminué par sa blouse d'hôpital. "Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'était un étourdissement, c'est tout."

Tamao leva un sourcil. "Q-quand un étourdissement te laisse sur le pavé... presque au milieu de la route, je n'appelle plus ça un étourdissement." Jeanne se gratta la tête. Elle ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de sa situation. "Explique-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé, Jeanne. Marco va être fou d'inquiétude -"

La panique anima les traits de Jeanne. "N-ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Il s'inquiète déjà beaucoup - et il va forcément penser que c'est à cause de l'Iron Maiden, et...  
\- Jeanne, tu es à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça." Le ton de Tamao se voulait ferme; elle n'avait même pas bégayé. Mais l'albinos secouait encore la tête.

"Oh, je lui ai caché bien plus... Et puis, je me suis juste évanouie. Les médecins n'auront rien trouvé et je pourrai rentrer. Je te rembourserai dès que je serai dehors, promis -  
\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Jeanne..." Elle devait lui parler de Hao, de ce qu'il avait dit, de ses menaces, mais Jeanne ne l'écoutait pas.

"Il s'inquiète déjà énormément -  
\- Il a peut-être des bonnes raisons, non?" Jeanne ne répondit pas. Tamao la regarda des pieds à la tête. Comment lui parler d'Hao? Elle n'allait pas la prendre au sérieux. Et elle semblait déjà si inquiète."Tu es sûre que ce n'est rien?  
\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien," répondit Jeanne avec un sourire de gratitude.

"Bon... Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, au moins." Tamao sentait une espèce de décision se former dans son estomac.

"J'avais fini ce que je devais faire à la bibliothèque, alors je m'étais dit que je nous trouverais des cookies. Pas eu le temps," Et Jeanne se permit de sourire maladroitement, innocemment, comme une espèce d'angelot descendu droit du ciel. Tamao sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la traîner dans cette histoire. "Continue.  
\- Je marchais normalement, je n'avais mal nulle part... Et puis quand j'ai voulu traverser, une espèce de lumière blanche m'a tapé dans les yeux, et quand je me suis réveillée il y avait plein de gens autour de moi. L-la jeune femme, là, celle qui parlait fort et qui avait plein de tresses brillantes...  
\- Oui, je l'ai vue," souffla Tamao, rassurante. "Ils ne l'ont pas laissée monter parce que tu ne la connais pas, mais elle espère que tu iras très vite mieux. Le médecin est optimiste aussi - ils te gardent en observation cette nuit, mais tu devrais sortir demain.  
\- Super," sourit la Française. "Désolée de te causer des problèmes."

Tamao leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir feint. "Contente-toi de te remettre vite, d'accord? Je ne peux pas rester, mais je reviens vite." Le baiser qu'elle posa sur le front de son amie avait un goût de mensonge, mais en partant la Japonaise s'était décidée. Elle réglerait le _problème_ toute seule.

* * *

Il l'attendait dans le salon. Le dos tourné à la porte, il faisait mine d'examiner le collage de photos sur le mur. Tamao posa son sac sur le sol avec bruit et marcha droit sur lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Fumante, elle attendit qu'il daigne parler; mais quand il le fit, ce fut d'une voix doucereuse, ricanante, et pas rassurante du tout.

"Tu sais ce qu'ils vont vous dire? Moi oui."

Tamao s'assombrit encore. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle était convaincue qu'il était derrière tout ça. "Comment le- le pourriez-vous?"

Il haussa les épaules. Levant une main, il effleura la silhouette de Jeanne sur l'une des images. "Parce que je le sais. Ils vont dire que son état se détériore, qu'elle perd son foie, ses nerfs, ses poumons, son cœur... mais qu'ils ne voient absolument pas ce qui va mal."

Et il disait tout cela d'un ton calme, détaché, enjoué même... Elle avait envie de le gifler. S'il n'avait pas été un fantôme, elle aurait pu le faire. Sa voix tremblait de rage quand elle souffla, "c-c'est vous, hein? C'est votre faute."

Il se retourna, ouvrant les bras comme pour clamer son innocence. Son sourire large en disait pourtant long. "Moi? Non, bien sûr que non, voyons. Enfin, pas directement. Mais du coup, le fait que vous ne soyez pas ensemble me rassure."

Quelque chose dans son ton gela la jeune fille. "P-pourquoi?  
\- Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle va en effet mourir bientôt, sans que j'aie rien besoin de rien faire, et sans que tu puisse rien empêcher," fit-il innocemment. Tamao blanchit. Il mentait, c'était obligé. Rien ne menaçait la vie de Jeanne. Elle n'avait plus touché l'Iron Maiden depuis des années, et...

"D-de quoi vous parlez?  
\- Si vous ne faites qu'habiter ensemble, tu n'as pas trop à t'en soucier," chantonna-t-il en regardant ses ongles translucides.

Tamao sentit qu'elle s'énervait de nouveau. Si ça se trouvait, il ne faisait que lui raconter des bêtises pour la faire enrager. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme se fit froide: "Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous disiez que Jeanne est en danger."

Hao leva un sourcil. "Oh, bien, tu ne balbuties plus... Tu serais presque impressionnante, comme ça."

Sa voix dégoulinait d'ironie. Tamao se raidit d'autant plus. "Répondez!"

Hao la considéra encore un moment, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait encore se permettre. Puis il céda. "Bon, bon. Vu que tu t'inquiètes... est-ce que tu sais comment on m'a scellé dans ce livre?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Tamao regarda l'ouvrage, encore ouvert sur le sol. "Je...  
\- Visiblement non. Toute une éducation à refaire. Bref, le sceau est nourri par l'énergie de celle qui l'a apposé... Son furyoku, d'abord, mais progressivement aussi son énergie en général. Or, la beauté de la chose, c'est que les corps humains ont besoin d'énergie pour ne pas tomber en morceaux..."

Tamao sentait ses yeux s'écarquiller. Comment était-ce possible? Jeanne devait être au courant. Et si elle l'était, elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose! Pas à moins d'être sûre qu'elle ne serait pas atteinte - pas de cette manière -

Elle secoua la tête. "M-mais, elle allait bien jusque vous sortiez - d-du livre, je veux dire...  
\- Ah, mais ta chronologie n'est pas la bonne. C'est dans l'autre sens, tu vois? Son état se détériore - elle te l'a peut-être caché, puisque vous n'êtes pas si proches - et comme il s'est suffisamment détérioré, je peux sortir temporairement du livre. Cela va empirer... Mais j'ai peut-être une solution.  
\- Evidemment que vous en avez une." Tamao savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer, mais son ton restait amer. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement entraînée vers une destination inconnue, et elle sentait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, et elle ne faisait que le regarder les poser sur le plateau de jeu.

Hao dût sentir son malaise, parce qu'il joignit les mains, mimant une espèce de contrition hypocrite. "Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mise dans cette situation, gentille Tamao. C'est à Jeanne qu'il faut t'en prendre à ce sujet...  
\- Vous avez dit avoir une solution," le coupa Tamao, les sourcils froncés. Hao la considéra un instant, puis sourit.

"En effet. Je peux aider notre amie... Mais, pour cela, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.  
\- M-mon aide?  
\- Oui. Tant que je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je ne pourrai rien pour elle. Pour agir, j'ai besoin d'une poupée à habiter."

L'idée était si incongrue que Tamao ne sut pas quoi répondre. "U-une poupée?  
\- Mais oui. Comme celle-là," expliqua-t-il en indiquant une des photographies. Jeanne et Tamao posaient avec une espèce de peluche de chat. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Le chat était posé sur le lit de Jeanne, mais... pouvait-elle le lui donner? Jeanne s'était embêtée pendant des mois à coudre son ouvrage; elle lui avait fait moult rapports par emails, montrant les progrès du patron, de la structure, le bourrage. C'était un projet comme ça, sans motif, qui devait simplement lui permettre d'apprendre à coudre (chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas absolument pas douée, visiblement). Mais elle avait gardé la peluche, et elle y tenait visiblement. Pouvait-elle...?

"Donne-moi cette poupée et je soignerai Jeanne," souffla Hao avec bienveillance. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pouvait mettre derrière cette demande en apparence ridicule; mais, par principe, elle décida qu'il le faisait exprès, parce que ça embêterait Jeanne, parce que ça l'embêtait elle.

Elle hésita. Selon Jeanne - selon Marco surtout - Hao ne pouvait amener que la souffrance et le malheur. Le tournoi l'avait d'ailleurs bien prouvé. Il avait pris à son amie toute sa famille. Pouvait-elle accepter son aide? Jeanne n'accepterait sûrement pas. En même temps, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de le savoir... peut-être qu'elle pouvait le faire en secret? Si Jeanne n'en savait rien, tout irait bien... Et Hao, contenu dans une poupée, ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Spirit of Fire avait été rendu aux Paches, et Yoh pourrait l'arrêter s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Levant les yeux, elle tenta de sonder l'expression rieuse du grand brun.

"Puis-je avoir un d-délai? Je veux - je veux réfléchir..."

Hao secoua la tête avec fatalité. "Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas un homme très patient, Ta-ma-o. Soit tu acceptes maintenant, et Jeanne vivra, soit tu refuses, elle mourra, et je serai libre quand même quand elle ne sera plus là pour maintenir le sceau. C'est une fleur que je te fais." L'image le fit rire. "Une fleur pour une fleur, c'est plutôt joli, comme idée..."

Tamao grimaça, et croisa les bras. Devoir choisir immédiatement ne lui plaisait pas. "J-j'ai une condition. Vous ne... ferez de mal à personne. Vous n'aurez pas le... droit d'attaquer le monde de nouveau."

Hao haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était choqué qu'elle eut songé à une telle chose. "Mais il faudra bien que puisse, au moins, agir sur Jeanne et la poupée que tu me donneras, non? Sinon je ne pourrai pas l'aider. Ce serait bien bête que tu m'interdises la seule chose que tu veuilles obtenir de ce pacte."

En cela, Tamao ne perçut pas de danger. "C-ça, oui, vous pourrez.  
\- Bien!" Hao frappa dans ses mains. "Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune condition si ce n'est qu'il faut que tu te prononces maintenant."

Il lui tendit une main fantomatique. Tamao la considéra longuement. Il avait l'air - il était trop enjoué. Elle n'était pas bien à l'aise avec l'idée. Mais Jeanne risquait sa vie...

"Très bien." Et elle saisit la main tendue. Le visage d'Hao se fendit d'un rictus mauvais; elle comprit immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise idée.

C'était comme si elle s'était trouvée au milieu d'une rivière et que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. Sa main s'embrasa de douleur, et Tamao voulut crier, s'effondrer; elle fut repoussée vers le canapé et y tomba. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus...

... A rien. C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, on lui tirait des mains le panneau de contrôle qui commandait à son corps, et qu'on la poussait vers le sol d'une salle de commandement. Quelqu'un enleva les mains qu'elle avait sur la gorge, la rassit, lui lissa les cheveux. Quelqu'un sourit, et elle se sentit sourire, mais ce n'était pas elle.

"Ah, avoir un corps m'avait manqué," dit Hao à voix haute, avant de rire au son de sa propre voix. Il regardait les mains de Tamao - ses mains désormais - sa façon de marcher, son équilibre. Au second pas qu'il fit, il manqua trébucher; il redoubla d'hilarité.

"Tu es vraiment une personne intéressante, Tamao," reprit-il. "Très faible" - il toucha curieusement ses bras minces, s'approcha de la fenêtre - "je me demande combien d'os tu te casserais si je sautais." La jeune fille sentit comme un froid s'enrouler autour de son âme. "Je te rassure, je n'en ferai rien. Après tout, maintenant, c'est 'mon' corps. Et il m'importe peu que ton âme soit si faible, puisque je n'en ai pas besoin..."

Tamao aperçut ses deux fantômes qui se précipitaient dans la pièce quand Hao se retourna. Mais ses sens étaient comme brouillés, limités - elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils purent dire avant d'être enveloppés dans une lumière blanche et de réapparaître, un sceau rouge sur le front. "Toujours ça de fait," elle entendit sa bouche souffler. "Ils pourront servir en attendant que je retrouve un véritable esprit..."

Puis il-elle enjamba la balustrade et sauta dans le vide.

* * *

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de crier, mais ils ne tombèrent pas. Comme si elle n'avait sauté que d'un petit muret, le sol vint gentiment à la rencontre de ses pieds. Ils n'étaient pas dans la rue; le monde autour d'eux avait été remplacé par un désert rouge et brun, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, parsemé de formations rocheuses gigantesques. Le désert Pache.

Hao continuait de rire. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. "Tu ne vois pas, Tamao? Tu vas connaître une puissance telle que tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginée. Tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de Jeanne? De ne pas pouvoir protéger ta "petite sœur?" Nous le pourrions maintenant, tu sais. Enfin, si j'en avais envie. Mais tu n'as pas été bien précise dans ton vœu, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as donné le pouvoir d'influencer sa santé et son état... mais tu n'as pas bien précisé. Je peux l'influencer en mal, du coup?" Sa question n'était que rhétorique, et il fit sourire leurs lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter un peu de terre. La boue prit la vague forme d'un corps de fille, dont la tête tomba brusquement. Tamao sentit une vague glacée la traverser.

"V-vous aviez dit que vous l'aideriez." Sa voix lui semblait fragile, tremblotante. D'où parlait-elle, de toute façon? Sa bouche ne bougeait pas quand elle cherchait à communiquer.

Hao, ça le faisait bien marrer, cette panique. Laissant tomber sa glaise rouge, il leva le nez pour sentir le vent, et commença à marcher tout en parlant.

"Je l'ai dit, tu as raison. Mais c'est très vague, n'est-ce pas? Si je décide que la meilleure façon d'aider ton amie, c'est de la tuer, je peux? Après tout, avec tout ce qu'elle a subi, elle ne sera jamais normale. Tu ne veux pas avoir à la surveiller pour toujours, si? Il suffit qu'elle meure, et elle pourra tout recommencer. Et toi, tu seras libérée d'elle. Tu vaux tellement mieux que cette petite peste, Tamao. Si quelqu'un de mieux avisé que Mikky t'avait trouvée petite, tu serais devenue une grande Shamane... il est encore temps."

Il ne pouvait pas être en train de suggérer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il suggérait. De toute sa force, la jeune femme tenta d'immobiliser son corps; sans résultat. "C-c'est faux! Vous ne devez pas - vous avez promis -

Hao émit un léger "tssk." Il semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête. "Tu n'as pas été explicite, chère Tamao, voilà tout. Mais il y a encore moyen de la sauver, si tu le désires vraiment... je suis presque trop bon avec toi. C'est parce que je t'aime bien," et sa voix chantonnait un peu. Tamao sentit sa gorge - si elle en avait encore une - se serrer.

"Q-qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Elle lui avait déjà tellement donné. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus que la maîtrise de son corps, enfin?

"Oh, trois fois rien. Je promets de ne pas lui faire de mal... si tu me donnes le droit de faire du mal à tous les autres. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Tamao se figea. Voilà où il voulait en venir. Voilà ce qu'il cherchait, depuis le début... comme s'il aurait pu vouloir l'aider. Elle n'avait pas bien conscience de parler à voix haute, mais le rire d'Hao lui apprit que c'était bien le cas. "Mais je t'aide, chère Tamao. Comme je t'ai dit, je vais faire de toi une grande Shamane. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je t'assure que je te prendrais avec moi dès le début... mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu devras excuser mes manières cavalières.

Tamao se débattit de plus belle, sans effet. Puis elle sentit quelque chose lâcher, et elle - elle, son âme, pas son corps - retomba en arrière. Autour d'elle, elle distinguait une espèce de pièce blanche - prison, sanctuaire? Elle avait la confuse sensation qu'Hao ne pouvait pas la voir ici, de même qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le monde extérieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan. Une solution pour réparer ses bêtises. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas échanger la vie de Jeanne contre celle du monde entier, mais... elle n'allait pas laisser Hao... Une espèce de pulsation douloureuse résonnait dans toute la pièce, et son souffle se fit court. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme pourtant, qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle trouve une solution...

Se concentrant, elle se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé et chercha les fils qu'elle pouvait tirer. Hao avait délibérément tordu les termes du contrat pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau. La "poupée," "l'aide..." tout avait été beaucoup trop vague. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un nouveau contrat, faits de mots solides et incontournables.

Hao ne se laisserait pas avoir si elle cherchait à récupérer son corps. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Pas à moins d'être convaincu de sa faiblesse. Si elle voulait sauver tout le monde - prendre le maître à son propre jeu - elle devait d'abord détruire toute l'estime qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup, mais... il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avantage. Il fallait qu'elle utilise son amour du jeu contre lui.

Un début de solution s'esquissa dans son esprit.

Tamao voulut être de nouveau près de lui - près de l'âme qui contrôlait son corps - et elle le fut. Le cœur serré, elle appela: "Hao!  
\- Trop tard, trésor. Je t'ai dit que je n'offrais aucun délai de réflexion."

Le ton d'Hao semblait moins amusé. Autour d'eux, le désert avait laissé place à un étroit canyon entre deux montagnes menaçantes. Le Shaman semblait chercher quelque chose. Tamao sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve. Rassemblant son courage, elle se lança: "A-attendez! J-je - j'ai un jeu pour vous!"

Il s'arrêta, mais ne dit rien. A côté d'elle, Tamao sentait une immense curiosité. L'anxiété la faisait buter sur ses mots, mais elle s'entêta. "L-le jeu auquel vous m'avez fait jouer, là. Il est évident que vous êtes retenu par les closes du contrat - et que, hm, vous voulez d'autres choses de moi. Pourquoi ne pas les jouer? Si vous gagnez, v-vous n'aurez pas à me donner quoi que- que ce soit en échange."

Hao plissa les yeux. "Je suis sûr que si je torture Jeanne suffisamment, tu me supplieras de faire ce que je veux et de la laisser tranquille."

Tamao avala sa salive. "P-peut-être. Mais ce serait moins drôle, non?"

Hao considéra l'idée un long moment. A leur gauche, une espèce de caverne s'ouvrait dans la roche; il finit par s'y diriger. Un autre tas de glaise s'éleva dans l'ombre, et soudain Tamao ne fut plus en elle-même. Clignant des yeux, elle s'aperçut de l'autre côté de la pièce de roc. Baissant les yeux, elle comprit qu'il avait dû produire un Over-Soul pour elle; et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle sentit exactement ce qu'elle était devenue. Une espèce de fantôme errant. Son corps n'était pas mort, certes, mais il n'était plus à elle; elle n'était plus elle-même. L'idée lui créa un noeud dans le ventre - avait-elle encore un ventre?

"N'aies pas peur," fit le Shaman en face d'elle. "C'est plus pratique comme cela, et je ferai attention à ne pas abîmer ma petite poupée."

Tamao pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et le regarda s'assoir sur un caillou. "V-vous allez jouer?  
\- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi simplement déterminer l'enjeu de la première manche... Comme tu t'en doutes maintenant, je ne peux pas supporter ta chère Jeanne. Alors si je gagne, nous ne lui parlerons plus jamais. Tu ne prononceras même plus son nom. C'est clair?

Tamao grimaça. "E-et si je gagne?  
\- Hm..." Hao semblait hésiter, mais Tamao avait l'habitude maintenant; elle sentait le piège, et était préparée lorsqu'il continua: "je te laisserai le contrôle de notre corps pour un jour entier. Tu n'auras pas le droit d'essayer de nous tuer, évidemment...  
\- Et de voir Jeanne?"

Hao la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une grossièreté. En fait, il aurait probablement eu l'air moins choqué si elle avait dit une telle chose. "Tu n'as pas compris, Tamao? Je ne veux plus que tu prononces son nom. Même un tel jour, tu n'auras pas le droit de lui parler, de lui transmettre de message, de la voir. Je veux que tu l'oublies."

Il semblait s'échauffer. Tamao fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi y tenait-il tant...? Il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'il aurait pu demander, des choses bien plus dangereuses pour elle et pour le monde entier.

"M-mais si je gagne, vous n'aurez pas gagné ce droit là," remarqua-t-elle. Un nuage assombrit le visage de son double, et un instinct Tamao eut peur; mais elle s'affermit. Elle avait compris les règles du jeu. Et Hao, après un temps, sembla le sentir.

"Très bien. Jouons, alors." Le ton d'Hao était devenu froid. "Thème: l'espace. Je commence. Pulsar."

Tamao cligna des yeux. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore dans le jeu, dans le rire; au contraire, voilà qu'il se faisait sérieux. C'était bon pour elle, d'ailleurs, mais elle se força à avoir l'air paniqué. "R-rayonnement.  
\- Terre," répondit Hao du tac-au-tac.

Tamao avala sa salive. "Etoile.  
\- Eclipse.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Encore un mot en e! Se mordant la lèvre, elle chercha une réponse qui conviendrait. Mais rien ne lui vint. "E-é... Etoile?"

Hao secoua la tête. "Pas de répétitions, Tamao, c'est perdu. Au revoir, Jeanne..."

Tamao ignora l'ironie et fit rejouer le jeu dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une espèce de piège. Comme son idée était de perdre, cela n'était pas un problème, mais elle devait comprendre comment le jeu se déroulait réellement. Hao avait commencé avec "pulsar." Pas "étoile," pas "planète," mais "pulsar." Un mot compliqué. Des mots commençant par "r" sur le sujet de l'espace... il ne devait pas y en avoir tant, si? C'était comme...

Comme pour la guider. Tamao fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il y avait dans ce jeu plus qu'un jeu de chance. Peut-être qu'on pouvait déterminer le sens du jeu depuis le début!

Pendant qu'elle pensait, Hao s'était redressé, et rapproché. Il saisit son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

"Je pense que tu as fait une grosse erreur, jolie Tamao," ricana Hao. "Tu n'es pas très douée pour ce jeu. Et ça m'a donné de bonnes idées, en plus. Je sais ce qu'on va jouer maintenant. Si tu gagnes, je ne ferai pas de mal à la personne dont on ne parle plus. Si tu perds... J'aurai le droit de faire de ce monde ce que je veux. M'entends-tu bien?"

Elle l'entendait. "Si je gagne, vous ne ferez pas de mal à Jeanne, c'est ça? P-précisez vos termes." Ce qui suivit, elle eut du mal à le comprendre. Le Shaman en face d'elle soupira, ça elle l'entendit bien. Mais immédiatement après, elle se sentit simplement soulevée de terre et être plaquée contre le mur de la grotte. Elle crut entendre des os - la glaise, sans doute - se briser sur l'impact. "Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que ce jeu signifie, Tamao," Hao énonça lentement. Il la fixait dans les yeux, et la jeune femme se rappela pourquoi elle le trouvait tellement impressionnant. Il était pour le moment dans son corps; il s'agissait de ses cheveux rose bonbon, de ses yeux si grands qu'ils lui mangeaient le visage, de sa stature ridicule; mais quand il l'habitait, une espèce de feu courait sous la peau, avivait les couleurs. "Tamao" avait l'air bien plus grande et mauvaise que lorsqu'elle l'habitait. Elle pouvait avoir cet air-là, en fait? C'était comme découvrir un éventail de possibilités inconnues.

"Tu m'entends?" Hao cherchait à la ramener vers lui. "Tu ne prononces plus son nom, sinon je n'ai plus à respecter aucune de tes demandes. Si tu veux jouer, accepte-en les conséquences.

Avalant sa salive, elle fit mine de se concentrer. "T-très bien. L-le second jeu, s'il-vous-plaît..."

Hao la regarda encore un moment, puis acquiesça. "Je vais encore commencer. Thème: les armes. "Katana.  
\- A-arc," répondit instinctivement Tamao. Hao ne s'était pas éloigné; elle sentait son souffle sur son visage de terre, la pression qu'il faisait peser sur son cou. Il était en colère. Il fallait qu'elle l'endorme. Si elle voulait que son plan marche, il fallait qu'elle se fasse bête. Pas trop, non plus, pas de façon trop évidente, mais tout de même...

"Cimeterre," répéta Hao. "Pas d'idée?  
\- Q-qu'est-ce qu'un...?  
\- Perdu, chère Tamao," et il était moqueur et mauvais et elle ne put s'empêcher de se détendre un peu en voyant qu'il avalait son histoire. Le ton docte qu'il prit ensuite ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. "Un cimeterre est une sorte d'epée. Un Questcequn, par contre, je ne vois pas. Dis donc, Tamao, je crois qu'on va être ensemble bien longtemps. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hm...?"

Tamao se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. Un espoir fou enflammait son esprit, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le détecte.

Les jeux s'enchaînèrent très vite. Tamao reculait pied à pied. Hao variait entre lui demander des choses ridicules - l'accès à son carnet, le droit de teindre ses cheveux - et des choses bien plus sérieuses. Invariablement, elle perdait, et elle sentait qu'il perdait progressivement tout intérêt pour le jeu en lui même. Il aurait pu s'arrêter très vite, mais il continuait, rien que pour lui demander des choses outrageantes et la voir rougir, protester, accepter.

Mais Hao finit tout de même par se lasser. Il la relâcha, fit quelque pas vers la sortie. Tamao tenta de le suivre; se trouva figée dans le sol. Il ne maintenait plus vraiment l'Over-Soul qu'elle habitait, et celui-ci commençait à fondre; elle tomba bientôt à genoux. Une fois qu'elle en serait vraiment détachée, que se passerait-il? Reviendrait-elle à l'intérieur de son corps, ou serait-elle condamnée à le suivre en tant que fantôme? Elle avait poussé le jeu trop loin, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Hao finit par se retourner. "J'ai adoré jouer avec toi, mais il est temps d'y aller, Tamao. Nous avons un monde à détruire, après tout. Comme j'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon cher frère...  
\- U-un dernier jeu," réclama-t-elle.

Son propre rire déformé rebondit sur les murs. "Tu n'as plus rien à marchander. Ton corps est à moi, ton âme est à moi, tout de toi m'appartient.  
\- N-non, pas tout," sa voix même faiblissait alors que l'Over-Soul qu'il avait créé pour elle s'effilochait. "V-vous n'avez pas - pas mon obéissance."

Il sembla que son corps clignait des yeux. Puis un sourire de requin s'afficha sur ce visage trop familier. "Ton obéissance, hein...?"

Son Over-Soul se raffermit. Tamao essaya de se redresser, mais c'était peine perdue; il la maintenait à demi agenouillée, et il ne la lâcherait pas. "Q-quitte ou double," bégaya-t-elle en se regardant dans les yeux. "Vous me rendez mon corps, vous me rendez ma vie, ma liberté, tout, et vous devenez mon esprit gardien. Ou alors je deviens le vôtre - je ne vous disputerai plus mon corps... Votre corps..."

Hao se rapprocha. Le déséquilibre du jeu devait bien lui apparaître; Tamao ne lui donnait pas grand-chose, alors que s'il perdait, il perdait tout. Mais il était si peu probable qu'il perde... "C'est dangereux, ce que tu proposes," souffla-t-il avec un sourire innocent. "Si je gagne, mais que je ne suis pas satisfait de ta dévotion en tant qu'esprit, que pourrai-je te faire...?

Elle frissonna, sans oser répondre. Cela sembla raffermir la décision d'Hao, et il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, celui de la poupée ricanante contre celui du fantôme tremblant. "Ton culot me plaît. Tu es une risque-tout, en fait, chère amie... Mais je crains que tu ne te sois fourvoyée ici. Je te plains, en fait... Tout risquer alors que tu as prouvé que tu n'étais vraiment pas douée pour ce jeu. Ca me fait de la peine... Pour te donner une chance, je vais te laisser choisir le thème et le premier mot. Ne suis-je pas grand seigneur?"

Tamao avala sa salive. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait que dès le premier mot, elle aie gagné. "La peinture," souffla-t-elle. "Je propose "pinceau"."

Elle vit l'étincelle du doute dans les yeux d'Hao. Il-elle avait la bouche ouverte, prêt à parler, prêt à trouver une solution... mais il n'en trouvait pas. Il n'avait pas de mot qui puisse coller, pas de mot qui commence par un 'u'.

"Hao?" Elle fit sa voix douce, comme surprise, mais un peu moqueuse aussi. Il cherchait encore, elle pouvait le voir, mais il commençait à sentir qu'il s'était fait avoir.

"Espèce de petite...  
\- Pas de grossièreté, s'il-vous-plaît," dit-elle alors. "J'ai gagné. Vous avez perdu. C'est tout," et, alors qu'elle le disait, elle sentit qu'elle disait vrai, et que le monde l'entendait. Elle se redressa, libérée du corps de glaise, et leva deux doigts pour toucher le front du Shaman en face d'elle.

Il n'y eut pas de tonnerre, pas d'étouffement cette fois-là. Elle était hors de son corps, et soudain elle ne l'était plus. Instinctivement, elle se rattrapa à l'argile pour ne pas tomber. Mais cette fois, c'était elle qui avait bougé sa main, elle qui cherchait son souffle, elle qui vivait malgré les plaintes de l'esprit à côté d'elle.

Tamao sourit.

Elle marcha, et la terre défila sous ses pieds. Un instant, elle était dans le désert; le suivant, elle était dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Autour d'elle, les fourmis allaient et venaient en tenues claires, simples, fades, sans prêter aucune attention à elle. Il y avait des bruits, certes, il y avait du mouvement, mais tout lui semblait lointain, effacé, grisâtre.

Puis ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler la couleur.

Jeanne était assise sur son lit, revêtue de ses vêtements civils. Elle semblait absorbée par l'écran de son téléphone, et son pied gigotait comme lorsqu'elle était embêtée.

"Salut," souffla Tamao.

Jeanne leva les yeux vers elle. Baissant son téléphone, elle se redressa et sourit. "Salut."

Tamao s'approcha, et les deux filles s'enlacèrent.

"Je me suis inquiétée, tu ne répondais pas," fit Jeanne en la serrant contre elle. "Tout va bien, à la maison?  
\- Tout va bien," sourit Tamao. Son sourire avait peut-être un peu plus de dents, ses yeux un peu plus d'éclat, mais la jeune femme assise sur le lit ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Moi je sais pourquoi tu as disparu." Jeanne sourit, elle aussi, plus doucement, plus franchement. "Tu as été rappelée par Lyserg, hein? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'inviter à dîner."

Tamao rit avec elle. "Je n'aurais pas dit non, mais je ne l'ai pas revu. On m'a simplement dit de ne pas te fatiguer tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que tu avais.  
\- Alors tu vas pouvoir me faire le plaisir de contrevenir à cet ordre, parce qu'ils m'ont dit que je n'avais rien. Ils ne trouvent aucune explication, et je vais déjà mieux. Plus d'évanouissements malheureux, merci bien!  
\- Tant mieux." Hors du champ de vision de Jeanne, Tamao serra la main sur le carnet enfoncé dans son sac. Sous ses doigts, il semblait presque crépiter, comme un feu à peine maîtrisé; l'esprit enfermé dedans devait être rongé de jalousie. Il était coincé avec tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour y mettre un terme. L'idée la fit sourire. Il ne pourrait plus dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, maintenant; il était à elle.

Oh, elle serait une souveraine magnanime... au moins autant qu'il aurait voulu l'être.


End file.
